Outdoor power equipment units such as lawn mowers and the like are known. Such lawn mowers often include a drive system operable to power the wheels during operation, thereby alleviating the operator from providing the propelling force.
Typically, the mower may drive front axles (front wheel drive), or rear axles (rear wheel drive). More recently, mowers capable of simultaneously driving both front and rear axles (all-wheel drive or AWD) have emerged. Such AWD mowers may provide various advantages including improved control over difficult terrain (e.g., undulating terrain and hills) as compared to their rear-wheel or front-wheel drive counterparts. However, depending on weight distribution on the mower wheels, one or more wheels (e.g., a more lightly-loaded wheel) may, as propulsion begins, start rotating prior to one or more of the other wheels. This may result in the more lightly-loaded wheels slipping as propulsion begins.